Pokemon: Different is Good
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: Finn Yamori. A gay shiny Grovyle bullied his entire life. Lyndon Kazan. A seemingly normal Quilava with a strange birthmark on his back. He's also the new kid at Dragoon High School and is room mates with Finn. But, he's the only kid that doesn't find any thing wrong with Finn. How will this turn out? I suck with summaries... And titles...
1. Prolog

**All of my stories are in a different universe. Ones like Lavender War, A Strange Adventure, and The Dragon Talk Show are in a different universe.**

* * *

**Hello. I'm THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. First, I'm sorry for not putting out any of The Dragon Talk Show. Lots of school stuff. Second, I got this idea in school today -_- Not in class. It was when I got to school. Any way,I was thinking about the idiotic Westboro Baptist Church (CAN WE PLEASE KILL THEM!? NO ONE WILL CARE!) and how they call everyone… a certain word that I absolutely HATE! When I got the idea. Not a Westboro idea. The only ideas I get with them is "What is the most brutal way to kill them?" Third, this romance has a relationship that some people might not find suitable. Some might find the main characters sexual orientation not suitable. But, I suggest you still read the story.**

Pokemon: Different is Good

Prolog

**This is the story of Finn Yamori, a shiny Grovyle, and Lyndon Kazan, a Quilava. No, not a shiny Quilava, a normal one. But there is something special about him. Any way, Finn is the most bullied boy at Dragoon High School. Why? Because he's gay. How would the other Pokemon at school know this? Well, any Pokemon born shiny, for one reason or another, is gay. Now Lyndon. He's pretty new to the school. He doesn't talk much. Unless it's one of his friends. Finn and Lyndon are room mates but Lyndon is usually on his laptop writing a story, watching YouTube, or listening to some sort of electronic music. Finn is a bit different than your normal homosexual. He doesn't show any signs of homosexuality, He doesn't have any posters of One Direction or anything like that, and he doesn't wear any accessories that show that he's gay. (Now, lets get real for a moment. To see kids getting bullied because of their sexulaty in real life is just sad. I mean, really. If you have nothing better to do than bully a kid for their sexuality, is sad. Don't bully the kid, be friends with him/her. If other people call you gay, then so be it. I sometimes sit like a girl with the way they cross their legs because its comfortable. When kids at school call me gay I say "It's not called being gay, It's called being FABULOUS!" just to mess with them because I don't care. If you know someone that is being bullied for any reason, get an adult or do something yourself. If you're gay, then you know what it's like to be bullied. If you've put up with it for this long then you deserve an award. If you're gay and you're afraid to express that, then thats ok. It's hard to be in such a situation. Now, I wouldn't know that because I'm not gay. Just be your self and you'll be fine. Remember, You're perfect just the way you are.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Room Mate

Chapter 1: Room Mate

It's a new year at Dragoon High School and Cars are lined up like they're going on a free trip to Disney. Finn is walking to school, getting odd looks from various different Pokemon in their cars. Then there is this Quilava rocking out to some sort of music. He looks out the passenger window to see Finn. He smiles and waves. This makes Finn happy. The Quilava then looks at his radio and starts rocking out again. Finn continues walking to school. When he gets there, he gets strange glances from everyone. Even the teachers. Eventually he gets to the dorms. "659" Says Finn. "This is the one." He opens the door to a dancing Quilava with a Union Jack pattern on his back. The star part. It's the color of the shiny version of Quilava. There is a laptop set up on a large desk next to one of the two beds in the dorm room. The laptop is blaring "Push me. And then touch me. Till I can get my. Satisfaction." In a Nightcore version. Finn closes the door to silence. "Sound proof. Nice. They didn't have that last year. Now, is this the right room? 659. Yep... So, I have a roommate that blares electronic music at one-hundred percent? And one that probably hates me too. Man. I'll just have to deal with it like last year." He waits for about twenty seconds and opens the door to nothing. The dancing Quilava is gone and the music is off. But the laptop is still there. "Where did he go?" Finn walks over to his bed and sits down. He puts his bag on his bed and pulls out a phone, a 3DS, an alarm clock, some art supplies, and a book that says "Drawings". He immediately places it behind the large desk beside his bed. The desks are like the ones at IKEA. With a wood thing covering the back and a large amount of dwars on one side. You know what I'm talking about. Any way, There's a flush from the other side of the bathroom door. And then the Quilava comes out. "Oh. Hi," Says the Quilava. "I guess you're my room mate. Nice to meet you." He holds out his paw. "Nice to meet you too?" Says Finn and he shakes the Quilava's paw. "What's your name?" Asks the Quilava. "Finn Yamori. What's yours?" "Lyndon Kazan. So, what do ya like?" "I'm really confused right now." Says Finn. "Why?" Asks Lyndon. "It's just," Says Finn. "Pokemon don't normally talk to me. And when they do, all they say are insults." "Why?" Asks Lyndon. "Because I'm gay." Says Finn. "All shiny Pokemon are gay. Didn't you know that?" "Yeah," Says Lyndon. "Then why are you talking to me?" Says Finn. "Because I can," Says Lyndon. "There's no law that says I can't. Is there?" "No," Says Finn. "Don't you think it's wrong that I'm gay?" "Not in the slightest." Says Lyndon. "Is everyone in this town like that?" "Yeah." Says Finn. Lyndon starts laughing. "Seriously? Man. The one school that has the best education. I thought the world was better than that." (I'm looking at **YOU **America.) "So," Says Finn. "What's with the thing on your back?" "It's a birthmark." Says Lyndon. "Some Pokemon are born with some sort a thing on them. It usually resembles something from a country and is the color of the shiny version of that Pokemon. I have a little bit of British in me so, I have half of the Union Jack. If you were Russian or Ukrainian you might have a sickle and star. So, if we can get to my previous question, what do ya like?" "That question still confuses me." Says Finn. Lyndon sits next to him. "What kind of music do you like?" "Um. A lot of different music. Classical, Indie Rock, Pop, Electronic, Orchestral, and lots of other stuff" "That's pretty much everything I like. Do you like anime?" "Yeah." "Awesome. Lets see, what else. You a gamer?" "Yeah." "Console or computer?" "Computer." "Good. You're not part of the dirty console race." Finn Chuckles. "What else." Says Lyndon. "You draw?" "Yeah." "How good?" "Pretty good." "Do you have any drawings with you?" "Yeah." "Can I see?" "Um… It's sorta private." "What kind of private?" "Uhh…" A ringing noise comes from Lyndon's laptop. "Oh," Says Lyndon. "Someone's calling me." Lyndon walks over to his laptop and wiggles the plug-in mouse. The screen changes from black to a picture of a Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu DJs. Then he clicks on the phone icon on the bottom of the screen. A Charmeleon pops up. "Hey dude!" Says the Charmeleon. "How you dern?" "Stop saying dern," Says Lyndon. "It's annoying and I'm doing good." "Where are you?" Asks the Charmeleon. "I'm at the school right now," Says Lyndon. "I'm in my dorm room. Oh! I should introduce you to my room mate. Come over here Finn." Lyndon moves from the camera enough to let Finn in but still show himself. Finn gets next to Lyndon and leans on the desk. "Hi" Says Finn in a nervous voice. "Hi," Says the Charmeleon. "I'm Jared Hikari. Your name's Finn, right?" "Yeah." "That's odd," Says Jared. "I would expect a water type to have the name Finn. Well it's nice to meet you." "Same." "Jared has been my friend for the longest time." Says Lyndon. "He has a birthmark too. Show him Jared." Jared shows the back of his hand. There is a clover. "So," Says Finn. "You're Irish?" "Yep," Says Jared. "I'm a lucky bugger." "Besides the time you broke your nads skateboarding." Says Lyndon "And the time you were hit by a car, and when you thought you could run with the Bouffalants, and when yo-" "Okokokok." Says Jared. "Maybe I'm not so lucky." Lyndon and Finn laugh. "Well," Says Jared. "See you later man." "Later." Says Lyndon and the call ends. "So, how long do we have to get the room to our liking?" "About a week." says Finn. "Awesome," Says Lyndon. "I've got a lot of things in my car. Could you help me with it?" "Sure." Says Finn. They walk out to the car. "Wait. Were you the same Quilava rocking out in his car?" "Yep."

* * *

Hey, Dragon here. I've been in a bit of a writers block lately so I might not get Cp2 out for a while. The next episode of The Dragon Talk Show is going along well but I can't really think so I'm having problems writing that too. I'm doing my best I promise, I've just had a hard week with school and family. Mainly school. Life sure is a bitch but you just have to make the best of it. Especially when you keep spelling sure with a H.


End file.
